


Clases de apoyo

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Consensual Infidelity, Drama, Emotional Infidelity, Infidelity, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-02
Updated: 2005-05-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2231391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Título alternativo: Días de entrenamiento)</p><p>Tendría que ir al Santuario a ver a su maestro. Camus le propuso que se quedara a dormir ahí en su cuarto, excusando que sería lo mejor, sin embargo a Hyoga no le parecía correcto. Milo enseguida comprendió que su pareja no se encontraba bien apenas lo miró a la cara y supuso que la causa de ello, como hacía tiempo, era el Cisne. Estaba harto de todo eso, en el Santuario no se cansaban de hablar de los dos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hyoga había recibido la petición. Tendría que ir al Santuario a ver a su maestro. No es que la idea le desagradara, de hecho tenía muchas ganas de verlo, hacía tiempo que no tenía noticias de él, pero ¿para qué? Según le habían informado era para que continuara con su entrenamiento, sin embargo estaban en paz. Estaba bien entrenar para no perder el ritmo.

Decidió ir, más allá de ser una orden porque realmente deseaba saber cómo se encontraba su maestro, pero no veía necesario el entrenamiento. Si era para estar en forma, él podía entrenar en Japón junto a sus amigos en el gimnasio de la fundación; igual un par de clases de su maestro y unas "vacaciones" al Santuario no le vendrían mal.

El viaje fue un poco largo y tedioso, pero finalmente llegó a destino. ¿Hacía cuanto que no pisaba el suelo sagrado del Santuario? Había ido un par de veces más luego del enfrentamiento de las Doces Casas, en esa ocasión como enemigo, en las otras como aliado, y ahora estaba ahí de visita, o mejor dicho de aprendiz. El Cisne consideraba que había dejado de ser aprendiz, pero si su maestro insistía en entrenarlo, aceptaría gustoso las clases.

Se presentó ante el Patriarca para anunciar su llegada y su estadía, luego saludo con cortesía a cada Guardián y esperó pacientemente en la Casa de Acuario a que su maestro llegara, pues le habían informado que había salido temprano de su Casa y aún no había regresado. ¡Qué descortés, sabiendo que tendría visitas!

El Cisne se sentó en uno de los sillones con las maletas a un costado mientras pensaba en lo innecesario de tanto equipaje por unos pocos días. Escuchó como alguien se acercaba y se incorporó con prisa para saludar a quien entraba con tanta confianza al recinto. Para sorpresa de Hyoga, el visitante "confianzudo" no era su maestro.

—Milo... qué sorpresa, creí que era Camus.  
—¿Eh? ¿Hyoga? —El que se había sorprendido realmente era Escorpio—. Hola, niño. Camus me contó que vendrías, pero no pensé que tan pronto.  
—Sí, así es. Aquí estoy, aunque él...  
—¿Qué? ¿Aún no llegó?  
—No sé siquiera a dónde fue.  
—Tendría que estar regresando —comentó el Santo Dorado—. Volveré más tarde... dile, si lo ves, que pase por mi Templo a buscar "eso".  
—Que pase por tu Templo a buscar "eso" —repitió Hyoga reafirmando la frase—. Listo, no te preocupes, Milo, se lo diré.

El Cisne se quedó intrigado con "eso", pero no le parecía correcto indagar mucho en el tema. Milo se retiró de la Casa, pero antes de irse del todo volteó para preguntarle al joven rubio.

—Eh, Hyoga...  
—¿Sí?  
—¿Para qué has venido? —La pregunta lo desarmó ya que creía obvia su visita. ¿Por qué otra cosa más que por entrenamiento estaría en el Santuario de Athena y en la Casa de Acuario? Tardó en responder.  
—Por entrenamiento... creo. —Ni Hyoga estaba seguro de lo que hacía ahí. A Escorpio la respuesta no lo convenció del todo, por lo que se le quedó mirando, esperando escuchar más.  
—¿Por entrenamiento? Pero si tú, niño, has dejado de ser aprendiz desde hace mucho tiempo.  
—Yo pienso lo mismo, pero... si mi maestro solicita mi presencia, gustoso vendré.

Milo hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicando que tenía sentido lo que acababa de decir.

—¡Éste Camus! —exclamó con una mirada pícara— ¡Bien, él sabrá por qué te hizo venir! Nos vemos, Cisne. Que tu estadía sea grata en el Santuario... _muy grata_.

Hyoga volvió a sentarse en el mismo sillón. Se estaba comenzando a aburrir a medida que transcurría el tiempo, hasta que de imprevisto llegó su maestro portando una bolsa con comida en su interior.

—Hyoga... es bueno verte, muchachito.  
—Lo mismo digo, maestro. —Imagínense a un témpano hablando con un iceberg.  
—Pero... —dijo Acuario observando como su pupilo aparentemente permanecía exactamente igual desde que llegara a la Casa— ¿No has desempacado tus cosas?  
—No, ni siquiera sé dónde voy a dormir. Por cierto ¿me convidaría un vaso con agua?  
—Hyoga, sabes que no debes pedirme. Sírvete lo que quieras y has lo que desees. —Lo cierto, era que Hyoga no veía correcto hacer del Templo de Acuario su hogar—. Muchachito, esta es tu casa. Lo será una vez que yo deje la Orden como Santo Dorado de Acuario. Por lo que veo has permanecido sentado en ese sillón desde que llegaste.  
—Ah, por cierto —dijo el Cisne recordando la conversación con Escorpio— Milo pasó por aquí cuando usted no estaba.  
—¿Milo? —Camus se quedó visiblemente asombrado— ¿Qué quería Milo?  
—Dijo que pasara por su Templo a buscar "eso".  
—¿ _Eso_? —Acuario meditó el significado de aquella palabra, hasta reaccionar— ¡Ah! ¡Eso! Sí, claro... Tendré que ir —dijo casi para sí mismo—. Bien, muchachito… ponte cómodo, sírvete lo que quieras y espérame. Tardaré un poco... bastante... tan solo espérame, si no llego para la noche, empieza tú con la cena.  
—Está bien, maestro, no se preocupe. —No quiso preguntar demasiado al respecto, aunque todavía estaba curioso por saber de "eso"—. Antes de que se vaya... pues, bueno... ¿dónde dormiré?  
—Bueno, pues —Camus meditó unos instantes la respuesta y mirando detrás de Hyoga le respondió—, ahí —dijo señalando en el sillón.  
—No quisiera ser descortés —Hyoga miró el no tan cómodo sillón de dos cuerpos—, ¿pero usted cree, maestro, que yo podría entrar en ese sillón? Digo... no quiero parecer desagradecido. —Era cierto, la estatura de Hyoga por ese entonces, era de considerable tamaño.  
—Sí, lo sé, pero no tengo dos habitaciones en mi Templo como Shaka los tiene en el suyo. A mí no me culpes, en todo caso al arquitecto del Santuario. No hay solución. Salvo que quieras dormir en el suelo o... conmigo, pero no te lo recomiendo. Según las quejas dicen que pateo dormido, además de empujar y de ser sonámbulo. Intenta dormir unos días ahí, si te duele mucho la espalda intercambiamos lugares —dijo viendo como Hyoga se disponía a levantar sus maletas—. Deja que te ayude muchacho.  
—Gracias, maestro, pero no hace falta, puedo solo.  
—¿Tienes pensado quedarte a vivir? —preguntó Camus al ver las abultadas maletas.  
—¿Eh? L-Lo siento, maestro, yo...  
—No me malinterpretes, no me molesta que te quedes —aclaró al darse cuenta de la dureza en sus palabras— todo lo contrario, sería un gusto para mí que te quedaras. Tan solo me sorprende...  
—Es que... pensé que tal vez necesitaría bastante ropa. Es preferible ser precavido en eso.  
—Lo entiendo, pero en tal caso no vas a precisar de la ropa —murmuró y el Cisne se le quedó mirando muy extrañado a causa del asombro que le causaron esas palabras—. Digo, muchacho, que si vienes a entrenar, más que la ropa de entrenamiento y una muda no vas a necesitar.  
—¡Ah! Pues, sí… es verdad. Por cierto, maestro, no quiero ser descortés de nuevo, pero… —Hyoga no sabía cómo encarar la pregunta sin que pareciera arrogante— ¿qué tipo de entrenamiento será?  
—Me imagino tus inquietudes. Sé que ya no eres un aprendiz, pero considerando que serás el próximo Santo de Acuario... bueno, no te vendría nada mal un poco de preparación. —Camus tenía toda la razón y eso conformó al Cisne de momento.  
—Bueno, maestro, vaya tranquilo.  
—No debes decirme "maestro", llámame "Camus" como lo hacen todos.  
—Disculpe, pero aun y hasta el último día de mi vida lo consideraré mi maestro y mentor. Para mí, usted, es mucho más que "Camus".

Hyoga dejó entrever un montón de sentimientos en esa afirmación. Porque además de ser su maestro, Camus era como un padre para él. Acuario, al escuchar salir de esa boca semejantes palabras no supo qué decir, sabía lo mucho que le había costado a su discípulo dejar ver esos sentimientos.

—Te lo agradezco, Hyoga. Llámame como tú quieras —aceptó a lo último y luego se marchó.

Con el correr de la tarde Hyoga todavía no podía acostumbrarse, no se sentía con la libertad absoluta de hacer lo que le placiera, pero al ver que su maestro aún no llegaba, decidió comenzar a preparar la cena. Hizo todo lentamente, con el fuego en mínimo, así su maestro tendría una cena caliente, pero la comida se terminó de cocinar y Camus no llegaba.

¿Qué estaría haciendo que tardaba tanto en llegar? El Cisne se preguntó eso, y mucho más con el correr de la noche. La comida se enfriaba, por lo que decidió comenzar a comer, aunque sentía que era un poco ingrato de su parte empezar sin esperarlo.   
Luego de lavar los platos, Acuario seguía sin aparecer, por lo que al Cisne no le quedó más opción que prepararse la cama en el sillón, estaba cansado, el viaje había sido muy largo. ¿Le habría sucedido algo grave? No, se trataba del Santo Dorado de Acuario, ¿qué podía sucederle? Hyoga se quedó dormido pensando en eso, aún preocupado.

Al llegar a su Casa, Camus pudo ver cómo dormía plácidamente su pupilo, con la boca entreabierta y cruzado de brazos. Se detuvo a su lado para observarlo detenidamente, hasta percatarse de su extraño comportamiento. Decidió ir a acostarse, pues había tenido una noche muy agitada.

**(…)**

—Hyoga, Hyoga —Camus trataba de despertar a su discípulo—. Despierta, muchacho, ya es hora de levantarse.  
—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó aun dormido.  
—Las cinco en punto de la mañana. Vamos, despierta, el desayuno está servido.  
—No, Dios —se lamentó—, cinco minutos más, por favor.  
—Vamos, dormilón. Tienes que entrenar. _Tenemos_ que entrenar.  
—¿Hoy? —Sin siquiera abrir los ojos, el Cisne se lo suplicó—: ¿No puede ser mañana? ¿U otro día?  
—Vamos, Hyoga —Camus rió ante la pregunta de su pupilo—. Si quieres ser Santo de Acuario debes entrenar duramente para ser digno de la armadura.  
—Hoy no quiero ser digno, maestro. Quizás mañana, ¿sí?  
Acuario presentía la dura tarea que sería tratar de despertarlo, por lo que optó por sacudirle el cabello de una manera tierna como si de un padre se tratase. Esa actitud reconfortó a Hyoga, más ganas tenía de quedarse acostado.

Camus, viendo que el Cisne no tenía intención de levantarse, se dirigió a la cocina y trajo de vuelta consigo una bandeja con una infusión caliente y un par de tostadas. Hyoga abrió los ojos por primera vez, pudo apreciar el gesto. Se incorporó en la cama y con una sonrisa, aun adormecido, tomó entre las manos la taza caliente.

—Gracias.  
—Come y luego lávate la cara. —Acuario esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, aunque Hyoga no pudo apreciarla, ya que las sonrisas de Camus eran muy, pero muy internas.  
—Sí, maestro.  
—Y no olvides cepillar tus dientes, muchacho. —Sin duda Acuario era lo más parecido a un padre que tenía el Cisne.  
—¿Usted no va a desayunar?  
—Sí, pero en la cocina... como corresponde —dijo, pero a Hyoga no le parecía justo que su maestro desayunara solo, y ante la respuesta de él, atinó a levantarse—. ¿Qué haces, Hyoga? Desayuna tranquilo en tu cama.  
—Quiero desayunar con usted, si no le molesta. Es injusto que desayune solo.  
—He desayunado solo la mayor parte de mi vida.  
—Pero ahora es distinto, porque yo estoy de visita. Ahora no desayunará solo. No, mientras yo esté aquí.  
—Como sigas tan dormilón... no solo desayunaré solo, creo que también almorzaré solo.  
—¡Perdón!  
—Pero creo que puede perdonarte el día de hoy. —De nuevo Camus esbozó una secreta sonrisa—. Has llegado recién ayer, debes estar cansado del viaje.  
—Es cierto, pero si seré el próximo Santo de Acuario debo dar mi mayor esfuerzo para ser digno de la armadura.  
—Ahora lo dices... —Acuario volvió a tener ese gesto paternal, sacudió los cabellos del joven, quien se estaba malcriando con esas actitudes. A pesar de que su maestro siempre se comportaba de una manera fría, eso estaba cambiando.

Habituado a estar rodeado de hombres, Hyoga tuvo un gesto muy normal para él: corrió las sábanas para levantarse. Solo estaba vestido con un slip negro que contrarrestaba con su blanca piel.

Camus no podía dejar de admirar lo mucho que su discípulo había cambiado, ya era todo un hombre, con facciones y actitudes de un adulto, poseía una gracia única al realizar cada movimiento al vestirse.

—¿Qué pasa, maestro? —El Cisne se percató del silencio que se había producido en el ambiente, afuera aún era de noche y solo se escuchaba el viento característico del otoño.  
—¿Eh? —salió de sus cavilaciones— N-Nada... te estaré esperando en la cocina. —Una vez en ella Hyoga seguía adormecido, mientras Camus revolvía insistentemente su taza—. Disculpa Hyoga, no sabía si el café era de tu agrado. Hace tanto que no te veo que desconozco tus gustos.  
—No se preocupe. El café me gusta, gracias. —El Cisne, que ya había entrado en confianza decidió hacer la pregunta de rigor—. Maestro... ¿por qué llegó tan tarde anoche?  
—¿Eh? No es algo que te incumba, muchachito —respondió Acuario con tono de reproche.  
—Perdón, no quise... —dijo muy apenado—. Lo siento, yo solo...  
—Discúlpame tú, Hyoga —dijo Camus al notar lo duro que había sido—. Anoche tuve cosas que hacer.  
—Solo quería saber... pensé que tal vez habría problemas. Si son asuntos personales no quiero meterme, tan solo eso... creí que tenía que ver con el Santuario.  
—No hay nada de qué preocuparse. —Acuario trataba de decir en pocas palabras que esos asuntos sí eran personales. Hyoga lo relacionó a Milo y lo preguntó sin darse cuenta de lo osado que estaba siendo.  
—¿Tiene que ver con eso que tenía que buscar en el Templo de Escorpio? —Camus no pudo evitar atragantarse, a lo que el Cisne, dándose cuenta de lo atrevido que había sido, se disculpó con nerviosismo— ¡Lo siento! No hace falta que responda. —Quería cambiar el rumbo de la conversación— ¿Comenzamos con el entrenamiento? ¿Le parece bien?

Acuario decidió que lo mejor sería entrenar con su discípulo, mano a mano, pues ya casi se podían considerar compañeros de batallas, más que maestro y discípulo, ambos lo harían vestidos con ropas comunes, pues las armaduras no eran necesarias en esa ocasión.

Aunque el nivel de Camus era notablemente superior Hyoga demostró todo su potencial y lo mucho que había mejorado. Su maestro estaba orgulloso del avance del muchacho. Sin buscarlo, Acuario lo lastimó con un golpe sorpresivo el cual, con tanta mala suerte, le dio de lleno en el abdomen.

El Santo Dorado corrió a levantar a su discípulo y llevarlo adentro para atenderlo, una vez depositado en su cama, pues consideraba más cómoda la cama que el sillón, el Cisne trató de hablar a pesar del dolor y del frío que el golpe helado de Camus le había causado.

—Maestro...  
—No hables, Hyoga. Quédate así y no te levantes.  
—He recibido golpes más fuertes. De verdad se lo digo, no se preocupe, estoy bien.

Era cierto, no le había pegado con todas sus fuerzas, pero a Acuario no le preocupaba la gravedad del golpe, sino que había sido él, el causante. Se acostó a su lado unos minutos y ambos se quedaron en completo silencio. Camus solo quería quedarse tendido allí para cuidarlo. Hyoga recién se percató en donde estaba.

—Quédate aquí, Hyoga. No te levantes por nada del mundo. Te haré algo caliente, tal vez una sopa. Te hará bien.  
—Estoy bien —reiteró tratando de incorporarse.  
—No, Hyoga —dijo con autoridad—, te quedarás en esa cama y no se habla más del tema. Ahora te traeré algo caliente. Necesitas algo caliente.

Luego de esperar un tiempo prudencial, le trajo a Hyoga un platón con sopa, aunque no era un frío común el que había recibido, había pasado suficiente tiempo como para que el calor no contrarrestara demasiado el frío causándole un espasmo o un calambre. Luego de tomar la sopa, Camus le propuso que se quedara a dormir ahí en su cuarto, excusando que sería lo mejor, sin embargo a Hyoga no le parecía correcto.

—Estoy bien, no se preocupe. Dormiré en el sillón. —Luego de decir eso se levantó y se dirigió a la sala seguido por un Camus preocupado aunque su rostro no mostraba eso, mas sí su gesto de casi pisarle los talones.  
—¡De verdad, maestro! —dijo Hyoga divertido al ver esa preocupación— Estoy bien.  
—¿En serio no necesitas nada?  
—Solo descansar, porque a pesar de haber suspendido el entrenamiento, lo que practicamos me cansó bastante.

Luego de la charla, Acuario lo dejó solo y se fue a su cuarto. El Cisne vio por la rendija de la puerta que la luz del cuarto seguía prendida. Acaso ¿ese hombre no dormía nunca? Pensando en ello esto se quedó dormido.

Un ruido a mitad de la noche despertó al Santo de Bronce. Cuando trató de agudizar los sentidos, lo primero que pudo hacer fue escuchar una risa proveniente del cuarto de su maestro.

Se levantó y se acercó a la puerta, quedándose parado tratando de escuchar más. Sus sospechas eran ciertas: su maestro no estaba solo y por lo visto la estaba pasando muy bien. Trató de identificar el cosmos de quien estaba en ese cuarto, pero no consiguió nada.

Aunque le parecía incorrecto se agachó para observar a través de la rendija de la puerta, pero estaba por completo obstruida. Cansado de no saber con quién estaba su maestro volvió al sillón para tratar de quedarse dormido, pero no podía. Las risas y gemidos de ese cuarto no solo despertaban a Hyoga, si no a "algo más" en él. Se quedó dormido tratando de adivinar quién era la misteriosa persona, pero ni siquiera podía identificar si era una mujer o un hombre. Definitivamente, Camus no descansaba nunca.

A la mañana siguiente Hyoga despertó asombrado de que su maestro no hubiera sido el causante. Miró hacia todos lados y nada, ningún indicio de él. Se levantó sorprendido y comenzó a buscarlo; primero en la cocina, luego en el baño, hasta llegar a la puerta de su habitación.

Golpeó dudando, pero no recibió respuesta, por lo que llamó más fuerte. Por lo visto Camus no estaba. Decidió abrir la puerta llevándose una grata sorpresa. Su maestro sí estaba allí, desnudo y destapado, durmiendo profundamente boca abajo, pero a su lado no había nadie.

A pesar de que estaba acostumbrado a estar rodeado de hombres, la situación lo hizo dudar un instante, pues no sabría cómo tomaría Acuario semejante atrevimiento de entrar al cuarto, sin embargo al final lo hizo y lo sacudió con suavidad del hombro. El Santo Dorado se movió, despertándose lentamente y abrió los ojos hasta focalizar bien la imagen.

—¿H-Hyoga? ¿Qué? ¡¿Hyoga?! —Con prisa buscó algo para taparse.  
—¡D-Disculpe, maestro! —Hyoga no pudo evitar sonrojarse de una manera tal que contrastaba fuertemente con el color de su piel— ¡No quise incomodarlo! —El Cisne no veía la necesidad de preocuparse tanto, ya que ambos eran hombres—. Disculpe mi atrevimiento... es que yo... bueno yo... estaba sorprendido de que...  
—Está bien Hyoga, no te preocupes, tan solo me sorprendiste.  
—Perdón. No tiene de qué apenarse —soltó Hyoga.  
—¿Eh?  
—Digo... ambos somos hombres... y si es por mí... en la mansión vivimos casi todos hombres.  
—No, no es por eso —dijo Camus, un poco apenado por parecer un niñato vergonzoso—, como te dije antes... me sorprendiste.  
—Bueno, me iré... así se levanta. Prepararé el desayuno.

Hyoga se retiró de la habitación y se dirigió muy nervioso a la cocina, una vez ahí preparo un té con, otra vez, algunas tostadas. Tan torpe estaba que él te le salió frío, pues se había apresurado con el agua. En vez de echar azúcar, le echó sal. Y se le quemaron absolutamente todas las tostadas. Tardó mucho más de lo que se imaginaba en preparar un simple té y un par de tostadas. Al rato y después de bañarse llegó un Camus muy dormido, ahora era el maestro el que no quería entrenar y el que quería "cinco minutos más".

—Maestro —El Cisne no recibió respuesta— ¡Maestro!  
—¡¿Eh, qué, qué pasa?! Disculpa, Hyoga… es que aún estoy dormido.  
—Sí, ya veo. Dígame —trató de sonar casual— ¿por qué tiene tanto sueño? ¿Es que no durmió bien anoche?  
—Pues... sí y no —contestó y luego sobrevino un breve silencio.  
—Mire usted. Yo juraría que anoche escuché voces, risas y... —dijo haciéndose el inocente— gemidos. —Camus por poco se atraganta de nuevo—. Pero de seguro estaba soñando —siguió hablando el Santo de Bronce.  
—¿A dónde quieres llegar con todo esto, Hyoga? —Acuario había sabido interpretar muy bien las intenciones en el tono de voz.  
—¿Quién era la mujer con la que estaba? —preguntó el Cisne al darse cuenta de que había sido descubierto. Ahora sí, Camus se atragantó. ¿Mujer?  
—Una chica del pueblo—contestó en un susurro.  
—Ah... ¿y la conozco?  
—N-No creo. Tal vez. No. —El Santo Dorado no se decidía.  
—¿Cómo se llama?  
—No sé.  
—¡¿Cómo que no sabe su nombre?! —Hyoga se sorprendió.  
—¡Pues sí, lo sé! En efecto, pero si igual no la conoces... ¿para qué quieres saber su nombre? —cuestionó. El Cisne notó que su maestro le mentía, pero ya bastante osado había sido al preguntar todo aquello por lo que se quedó conforme—. ¿Vamos, muchacho? Debemos entrenar.

El Santo de Bronce terminó el té de un sorbo y siguió a su maestro al lugar destinado para entrenar. Mientras lo hacían Camus analizaba la situación dándose cuenta que debería ser más precavido, considera que Hyoga aún era un niño para comprender ciertos asuntos. Aunque pareciera un hombre, todavía era inmaduro para entenderlo.

Acuario quería evitar un daño moral o sentimental en su muchacho, no quería herirlo por lo que decidió ser más discreto desde ese momento en adelante, por lo menos mientras Hyoga estuviera viviendo con él.

Ese día entrenaron hasta que el sol se ocultó. Rendidos los dos se dirigieron a la Casa de Acuario para bañarse, comer y descansar. Hyoga estaba pulverizado, prácticamente se "desmayó" en la cama. Justo cuando se estaba quedando dormido vio como su maestro se retiraba del Templo. Asombrado se levantó para saber a dónde se iba, o con quién se iba.

Lo siguió varias Casas abajo en la penumbra de la noche, hasta perderlo de vista. Se estaba cansando de buscar hasta que por fin lo vio charlando con alguien en el Templo de Escorpio, efectivamente era Milo.

Notó como ambos tenían una discusión bastante acalorada, parecían regañarse, pero debido a la lejanía no tenía idea del motivo de la discusión. El Cisne tampoco tenía pensado meterse ni hacer acto de aparición. Por un lado porque sería hombre muerto si su maestro lo descubría espiándolo y segundo porque su maestro sabía defenderse muy bien solo.

Sin embargo vio como Milo lo empujó, obligándole a Camus a retroceder. Escorpio entró a su Templo dejando a Acuario hablando solo, quien viendo que no saldría decidió volverse. ¡Y el rubio espiando todo! Salió corriendo a la velocidad de la luz y se acostó con prisa para disimular que dormía.

El Santo Dorado regresó refunfuñando un montón de palabras inentendibles para los oídos del Cisne, se encerró en su cuarto y así ambos terminan quedándose dormidos; uno intrigado y el otro enojado.

 

**(…)**

 

Al otro día había una fiesta en el pueblo, Camus había dejado dormir a Hyoga para que descansara bien y así pudiera asistir esa noche, mas las intenciones del Santo de Acuario eran otras. El Cisne despertó alrededor del mediodía, sorprendido de haber dormido tanto y tan cómodo sin que nadie lo despertara.

—Era hora muchacho. Has dormido hasta el cansancio.  
—¿Qué hora es? —Hyoga al escuchar la voz de su querido maestro lo buscó con la mirada.  
—Pronto estará el almuerzo. Así que date una idea... las doce y veinte del mediodía. ¿Piensas levantarte o seguirás acostado?  
—Enseguida voy. ¿Por qué no me despertó para entrenar?  
—Hoy a la noche hay una fiesta en el pueblo y pensé que sería bueno que asistieras a ella, para despejarte un poco y descansar.  
—Usted no irá, ¿verdad, maestro? — Al Cisne las fiestas mucho no le agradaban. Había que socializar en ellas y eso no era para él. Además no tenía con quién ir.  
—No, aunque me considero joven esas fiestas ya no son para mí.  
—Pero, maestro —El Santo de Bronce no tenía muchas ganas de ir— ¿Descansar de qué? Si apenas he llegado hace dos días. Con no entrenar hoy es más que suficiente para descansar.  
—Igual sería prudente que vayas. No te vendría mal.  
—Está bien, iré. —La insistencia de del Santo Dorado hizo sospechar al Cisne. Tal vez quería quedarse solo. De todos modos tenía pensado ir por un rato, hacer acto de presencia y luego volverse, tan solo para cumplir.

Durante el transcurso del día Camus estaba raro, muy raro, extremadamente raro y tal vez, se podría decir que también triste. Sí, sus ojos destellaban desánimo, imperceptible para cualquier ojo humano, pero notorio para Hyoga quien lo conocía bastante bien.

A la noche, luego de cenar, bajó al pueblo y se mezcló entre la gente. No se sentía cómodo, por lo que buscó un lugar apartado y se sentó en la tranquilidad de la noche a meditar sobre su maestro, su infancia y su entrenamiento. Todo lo relacionado con él y con su mentor. Todos aquellos buenos recuerdos que tenía con él.

Sin pensarlo había estado más de tres horas dando vueltas por el pueblo, caminando de un lado a otro, mientras veía a la juventud del pueblo pasar por su lado. Una que otra muchacha le llamó la atención, pero su timidez, muchas veces confundida con su frialdad, lograban evitar cualquier acercamiento. Cansado ya, de una buena vez decidió emprender el camino de vuelta al Templo de Acuario.

Al llegar al Templo se detuvo frente a la puerta; no le parecía prudente avisar su llegada, pues tal vez su maestro ya estuviera dormido. Entró silenciosamente; la oscuridad de la sala invadía el lugar, sin embargo pudo ver como una luz proveniente del cuarto de Camus le advertía que este estaba despierto. Se acercó allí, más por el hecho de que no veía nada y buscaba guiarse con la luz para no llevarse nada por delante que por otra razón.

Se sorprendió de encontrar a su maestro aún levantado. Fue hasta su cuarto cuando escuchó ciertos gemidos característicos de gozo. Dudó un instante, pero ya estaba allí. ¿Con quién estaría? Para no tan sorpresa de él era Milo.

Al ver a su discípulo parado en la puerta con ojos de asombro Acuario empujó a su amante quien estaba por completo desnudo y se cubrió con una sábana.

—¡Hyoga!  
—L-Lo siento, maestro... yo... —Hyoga recién despertaba de su estupefacción.  
—Hola, niño —saludó Milo con naturalidad desde el suelo— ¿Estaba aburrida la fiesta del pueblo y vienes a divertirte con nosotros?  
—¡Milo! —Camus lo censuró.  
—¡¿Qué?! ¡Ay, Camus! ¡No te hagas el buenito con él! Si sabemos que le tienes ganas. ¡No es para menos! ¡Mira! —exclamó Escorpio con una mirada libidinosa—. Ya es todo un hombrecito... inclusive allí abajo, ¿no, Hyoga? Hay pelos por doquier, ¿verdad?  
—Me iré a dormir. Los dejaré solos. Lo siento —fue lo único que pudo pronunciar el Cisne.  
—Milo, vete. Necesito hablar con Hyoga —dijo un muy decidido Camus.  
—Sí, claro... hablar —balbuceó Milo mientras se levantaba y dejaba ver toda su hombría. Se vistió y se retiró no sin antes estamparle un beso en la boca a Acuario.  
—¡Milo, no! —dijo Camus avergonzado de esa actitud frente a su muchacho.

Hyoga se fue a la cocina a prepararse un café, al poco tiempo escuchó a Milo abandonar el Templo de Acuario y a los pocos minutos sintió una presencia a sus espaldas y no pudo evitar sonrojarse de pies a cabeza.

—H-Hyoga —Camus estaba muy apenado y no sabía siquiera qué decirle a su discípulo. El Cisne no contestó debido a los nervios, no por despreciarlo— Hyoga, ¿puedo hablar contigo? —El rubio permaneció abstraído revolviendo la taza, aún seguía sin poder mover otros músculos, sin embargo volteó sin mirarle a los ojos— ¿Estás enojado conmigo, muchacho? Si es así... lo entiendo. —Se podía apreciar un tinte distinto en el tono de su voz, tal vez desesperación, miedo, vergüenza o enojo por la situación. El Cisne no quería que su Maestro se quedara con esa idea, por lo que habló balbuceando.  
—N-No, maestro... yo... ¿Cómo podría estar enojado con usted? —Lo miró a los ojos.  
—Lamento mucho tener que hacerte pasar por esto, Hyoga. Has venido de visita y yo... te hago pasar un mal momento.  
—¡Maestro! No sea tan fatalista —El Santo de Bronce trató de naturalizar la situación—. No tengo cinco años. Sé lo que hace en una cama además de dormir.  
—No lo digo por eso. Lamento tener que "molestarte" de esta forma. Hacerte ver esa escena. —En realidad Acuario tenía terror de que su discípulo lo rechazara por sus gustos, pero por supuesto eso no lo demostró, aunque Hyoga ya sospechaba de sus miedos.  
—Hacer el amor... tener sexo... es lo más natural del mundo... y lo más gratificante.  
—Sí, pero esto no entra dentro de los parámetros de normalidad para algunos. Lo sé.  
—¿Por qué no? Son dos seres gozando de un mismo placer sin molestar ni lastimar a nadie.

Ahora era el discípulo enseñando al maestro. Camus se quedó sin palabras, no sabía hasta dónde su muchachito conocía los placeres carnales, aunque la curiosidad lo invadió no creyó conveniente indagar en el tema, y al quedarse sin palabras dijo al aire, mas reflexionando consigo mismo que dirigiéndose a su pupilo.

—Aun eres un niño.  
—No. No lo soy —se defendió el Cisne sin argumentos.  
—Si quieres irte... lo entiendo.  
—El que no entiende es usted —dijo adivinando y revelando de una vez los temores de Camus—. No entiende que no estoy ofendido ni mucho menos avergonzado de usted. —Esas palabras reconfortaron a Acuario; no quería perder a su muchacho, quien siguió hablando—. Es un orgullo para mí ser el discípulo de Camus de Acuario. —Eso fue más que suficiente. Y ahora sí, Acuario sonrió. Una sonrisa nítida y no tan secreta, perceptible a los ojos del Santo de Bronce. A decir verdad el Cisne no se esperaba eso de su maestro, pero tampoco lo juzgaba—Maestro... ¿le puedo hacer una pregunta muy entrometida? —El Santo Dorado era todo oídos, sentía que lo mínimo que podía hacer era responderle la pregunta, asintió con un gesto, ambos seguían parados, él contra la mesada de la cocina— ¿Usted? ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —No sabía cómo encarar la preguntar, en realidad por temor a que su Maestro se enterase que estuvo siendo espiado— ¿Por qué discutió con Milo ayer?  
—¿Has salido del Templo a esas horas de la noche? —Camus lo asesinó con la mirada y con su voz más fría le preguntó al respecto— ¿Y para espiarme?

Ese tono de voz que empleaba su maestro siempre hacía temblar a Hyoga, hubiera preferido el grito antes que ese tono. Daba la sensación que pronto se vendría lo peor del reproche, enojo o castigo.

—¡No fue mi intención espiarlo! Es que... estaba preocupado por usted.  
—¿Preocupado por mí? —preguntó Acuario con el mismo tono de voz, pero más tranquilo.  
—Sí, lo sé... no debo preocuparme por usted. Bueno, pero... ¡¿no va a contestar mi pregunta?! —dijo, tratando de esquivar el regaño.  
—Si prometes no volver a hacer algo así. Porque te congelo el alma. —El tono había variado un poco, pero aún seguía siendo templado.  
—S-Sí, maestro —¿Era posible eso? ¿Congelar el alma? El Cisne no quería averiguarlo—. No volverá a suceder, lo prometo. —El Santo Dorado le contó que la discusión había sido porque no quería que Milo pisara el Templo de Acuario.  
—No creía conveniente retozar en mi Casa mientras tenía visitas, no quería que sucediera lo que pasó. —Acuario aún estaba avergonzado de la escena que le hizo presenciar a su muchacho.  
—Pero esta es su Casa. Puede hacer lo que quiera en ella.  
—Pero Escorpio se ofendió. Malinterpretó todo. Primero creyó que era porque quería quedarme a solas contigo, pero luego de entenderlo, de _hacerle_ entender, se sintió dolido, despechado, rechazado. "¿Tienes vergüenza de mí?" fueran sus palabras. ¡¿Yo, vergüenza de él?! Pero como no se me dan las palabras y menos en esos momentos tensos, no le dije nada. Me quedé callado... y eso fue peor. —Camus se quedó un instante callado y luego susurró más para sí mismo— ¿Por qué te estoy contando todo esto a ti? —Era lo mínimo que podía hacer.  
—Pero aparentemente Milo ya no está enojado con usted. —Trató de tranquilizarlo Hyoga.  
—No. Después vino lo que se llama —y se quedó pensando— ¿sexo reconciliatorio?  
— _Síp_... he oído de eso. Yo nunca tuve pero me han dicho que... —Pero fue interrumpido por su maestro.  
—Es el mejor sexo. Luego de una discusión o pelea no hay como el sexo... —la frase la completó su discípulo.  
—Reconciliatorio.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, esa distancia que tenían o eso roles que ocupaban de padre e hijo, había sido quebrada y ahora se estaban comportando, simplemente, como dos buenos amigos. Sin embargo Hyoga se sentía incómodo, prefería tenerlo a su maestro como un padre, y la situación era de por sí bastante extraña. Camus contándole todo aquello... cuando era su discípulo poco y nada sabía de él, con el tiempo fue conociéndolo mejor y en el presente no iba ni una semana y ya estaba al tanto de casi todo. Por su lado Camus no se sentía avergonzado de sus gustos ni de Milo, más bien tenía miedo, porque él sabía lo que representaba para el Cisne, que esa figura, que esa imagen fuera borrada. No quería perderlo, pero ¿por qué ese miedo? ¿Era miedo en verdad?

El Santo de Bronce pudo vislumbrar a través del tono frío y pausado de Camus un profundo amor hacia Escorpio, y eso lo hizo feliz, saber que su Maestro conocía el amor de esa forma. A pesar de la postura gélida de Acuario, pudo ver los sentimientos sinceros y cálidos que su maestro guardaba en su interior y hasta cierto temor por perder aquello.

—Maestro… ¿por qué no va a ver cómo está Milo? —En esa pregunta dejaba en claro su postura y opinión: no estaba ofendido por lo ocurrido, mucho menos avergonzado.

El Cisne quería decir todo lo que pensaba y sentía, quería ser sincero al respecto, pero no le saldría natural, por lo que optó por hacer esa pregunta. Camus comprendió la intención de y se lo agradeció interiormente.

Fue al templo de Escorpio más que nada para hacerle notar que todo estaba bien. Por su lado Milo estaba más que contento con la presencia de Hyoga en el Santuario, a lo que Acuario lo amenazó por si intentaba tener algún acercamiento del tipo... libidinoso.

—¡Camus! ¡Por favor! Le tienes tantas ganas como yo.  
—Aun es un niño. Si te le acercas, ya sabes...  
—Sí, me congelarás mi hombría, pero...  
—¡Pero nada!  
—Camus, no te hagas el inocente. Además ya no es un niño. ¿O acaso te crees que él aún es virgen?  
—No lo sé ni me interesa averiguarlo.  
—¿Seguro que no te interesa averiguarlo? —dijo Milo con cierta lascivia— Para mí que ese rubio ha tenido unas cuantas alegrías.  
—No hables así de Hyoga. No te lo voy a permitir.  
—¡Uh! —dijo Escorpio con sarcasmo— Habló el "padre" del Cisne. ¡Vamos, Camus! Podemos hacer una ensalada rusa con Hyoga —bromeó, pero eso a Camus no le hizo ninguna gracia—. He visto con qué ojos lo miras. Y déjame decirte algo, Camus... esas miradas no son propias de un padre. Además lo has hecho venir al Santuario ¿para qué? ¡¿Para entrenar?! ¡Por favor, Camus! ¡Ni tú te la crees a esa!

Acuario se quedó sorprendido por lo que guardó silencio. Era cierto, lo había hecho venir simplemente para estar con él; eran las ganas que tenía de verlo, disfrazado con la excusa del entrenamiento; pero no por los motivos lascivos que mencionaba Milo.

—No seas hipócrita contigo mismo, ni falso ni ingenuo. Él ya no es un niño. Y a mí estas cosas no se me escapan. Le tienes unas ganas impresionantes a ese pendejo. Te comprendo. No es para menos, con ese físico... —dijo y Camus lo miró entre ojos— ¡¿Qué?! Soy sincero, cosa que tú no. Y he podido observar también que el muchacho no es ningún tonto. De seguro se masturba todas las noches en ese sillón. En _tu_ sillón.  
—Milo... te voy a congelar el alma además de tu hombría si sigues hablando así de él.

Milo siguió hablando dando su opinión sobre el tema, él creía que Camus estaba sido muy falso respecto a sus sentimientos. Por supuesto que quería a Hyoga, pero lo quería en una cama. Acuario hacía de cuenta que las palabras de Escorpio no le habían causado efecto, lo cierto era que sí, le habían causado cierto efecto y con ello, remordimiento. No podía ser sincero consigo mismo y si lo era, eso significaba traicionar la imagen de padre que era para Hyoga. No quería herir a su muchacho, pero el deseo podía más y las palabras de Milo lo habían mellado.

 

**(…)**

 

Un día más en el Santuario, un día más de entrenamiento. Camus se comportaba de una manera distinta con su discípulo, aprovechando cada oportunidad que tenía para estar cerca de su cuerpo y sentir su aroma, sin embargo todavía no se animaba a nada. Por su lado Hyoga presentía que algo había cambiado, pero no podía precisar qué, creía que tal vez la relación había variado un poco, haciéndose más sólida, quizás a causa de aquel diálogo.

Acuario no se atrevía demasiado, quería respetar a su muchachito, no le parecía conveniente disfrutar más allá del simple contacto, pero el deseo siempre podía más. Y eso lo estaba volviendo loco al Santo Dorado, ya quería que su rubio se fuera cuanto antes, pero por otro lado quería tenerlo ahí. ¡Sus sentimientos eran tan contradictorios!

—Es suficiente por hoy, Hyoga —dijo Camus con la altura de siempre.  
—Sí, maestro —correspondió el chico jadeando a causa del ejercicio.

Camus estaba muy cerca de él, tan cerca que podía oler el aroma que su cuerpo desprendía, y aunque ese olor solía representarse como algo desagradable, proviniendo de Hyoga era como un perfume.

—Será mejor que nos bañemos antes de preparar la cena —dijo casi susurrando las palabras, como si disfrutara de cada una de ellas al pronunciarlas.  
—B-Bueno. —El Cisne había podido vislumbrar cierto destello libidinoso en los ojos de su maestro, pero no. No podía ser deseo, se decía él— ¿Q-Quiere bañarse primero usted y después...?  
—No —lo interrumpió Camus—, ve tu primero, yo ordenaré todo para preparar la cena y luego me baño.

El Santo de Bronce obedeció. Preparó todo y una vez recostado en la enorme bañera buscó el relax. Cerró los ojos y dormitó un instante en el agua tibia. Al abrirlos encontró a su maestro observándolo, lejos de asombrarse, se quedó sin palabras.

—Venía a preguntarte porque no sé —Acuario hacía una pausa en cada palabra, en cada frase— si te gusta el tomate.  
—S-Sí, un poco, no mucho. —El Cisne estaba realmente sorprendido de la pregunta descolocada de su maestro—. No me gusta el tomate caliente. Como fruta no me molesta  
—Bien. —El Santo Dorado se dispuso a irse, pero volteó para preguntar— ¿Vino tinto o vino blanco?  
—No sé. —Eso sí que había sorprendido a Hyoga. ¿Desde cuándo su maestro lo dejaba tomar vino? ¡¿Sus vinos?! Tal vez ya se había dado cuenta de que no era un niño, de que creció—. El que usted guste. —En realidad el Cisne no tenía ni idea de vinos (como la autora de este fic, me sacan del tetra y me perdí).  
—Debido a la ocasión... —dijo, y "¿qué ocasión?" se preguntó el Cisne (y la autora)— que sea blanco —finalizó Camus dejando por fin al chico bañarse tranquilo.

Cuando Hyoga terminó, fue a la cocina para ver si su maestro necesitaba ayuda. Camus casi terminaba con la preparación que suspendió para ir a bañarse y dejar en su lugar a Hyoga. Al terminar de bañarse se dirigió a la cocina y le indicó a su discípulo que preparara los platos mientras él finalizaba la preparación del plato. El Cisne obedeció, sintiendo incómodamente la proximidad de su maestro quien aprovechaba las ocasiones para estar cerca de su cuerpo.

Acuario prácticamente lo hacía por instinto más que por propia voluntad, ya que su mente decía una cosa: que no debía, mientras su corazón, su alma, todo su ser le dictaba otra. Para él era inevitable, sobre todo le dificultaba la tarea ese dulce perfume que su muchacho traía puesto. ¡Ah... cuánto le gustaba estar cerca de su rostro para deleitarse con ese aroma!

Se sentaron a comer y a beber vino. El Santo Dorado estaba realmente raro, muy distinto. O por lo menos eso notó el chico. Al terminar la botella, Hyoga sentía el efecto del alcohol, algo no habitual en su sangre, mientras su maestro observaba que su discípulo había entrado en ese trance que él esperaba. El alcohol también lo había desinhibido bastante, eso era lo que necesitaba para tomar coraje.

—Maestro... será mejor que vaya a dormir. Mañana tengo que entrenar... tenemos... —dijo un somnoliento Hyoga.

Camus no dijo absolutamente nada, no tenía palabras, pero al ver que su muchachito al levantarse por poco más se cae, se situó apresuradamente a su lado para evitar la caída. Y así, tambaleándose, llegó al sillón.


	2. Chapter 2

Acuario lo depositó en la cama improvisada quedando sobre él con las piernas entrelazadas. Miró las facciones del rubio, cambiadas con el correr del tiempo, ya era todo un hombre. Un hombre casi indefenso a causa del alcohol, a merced de un Santo Dorado. Eso era desigual y por lo tanto injusto.

Eso pensó Camus, no le parecía justo aprovecharse de su pupilo de esa forma. ¡Y al mismo tiempo le enternecía tanto aquella vista! Un mechón rubio entorpecía la vista, lo corrió con delicadeza y eso hizo despertar a Hyoga de su somnolencia, quien al ver a su maestro tan cerca, en vez de asombrarse, lo abrazó por la cintura y volvió a quedarse dormido. El corazón de Acuario latió a mil y luego se paralizó.

"¿Cómo yo... cómo me puede pasar esto?" analizaba el Santo Dorado. No creyó conveniente el momento ni la situación, pero no podía evitar sentir ese deseo que despertaba en él. Lo cargó y así, en sus brazos, lo llevó a su habitación sin sacarle la vista del rostro. Una vez en la cama lo dejó allí, mientras se cambiaba para dormir. Vio que era conveniente, esa noche, dormir desnudo como a él tanto le gustaba. Sabía que Hyoga también tenía esa costumbre. Por lo que lo despojó de sus ropas, dormido como estaba lo desvistió con lentitud deleitándose con esa vista que a pesar de la penumbra del cuarto dejaba entrever mucho.

Palpó esa tersa piel y se estremeció de pies a cabeza. Camus dio la vuelta enseguida para quedarse dormido, pues si continuaba así tarde o temprano terminaría penetrándolo hasta hacerlo gritar. ¡Qué idea la suya de desnudar a su muchachito y desnudarse él! Aun así, Acuario era todo un hombre y como todo caballero se quedó dormido sin siquiera tocarle un pelo.

—¡Camus! —Alguien llamaba al Santo Dorado, Hyoga nunca le decía "Camus"— ¡Maestro! —Para sorpresa de Acuario, sí era Hyoga llamándolo. Camus entreabrió los ojos para tratar de ver qué pasaba, cuando vio la cara de terror en su discípulo.  
—¿Sí, Hyoga? ¿Qué pasa?  
—¿P-Por qué? ¿Por qué?  
—¿Porque qué?  
—¿Por qué estoy desnudo y en su cama? —cuestionó asustado.  
—Ah —Acuario recién cayó en la cuenta. Cierto, la noche anterior—. No te preocupes. No pasó nada.  
—¿Y por qué estoy aquí, entonces? ¿Qué hago desnudo? ¿Por qué no recuerdo bien...?  
—Tranquilo, muchacho. —Camus solo quería seguir durmiendo—. Te traje a dormir aquí porque... bueno... estabas un poco alcoholizado y me parecía justo que durmieras en una cama.

Dormido como estaba y siendo todavía de noche, fue la mejor excusa que se le pudo ocurrir a Acuario. Cuando Camus estaba a punto de quedarse dormido de nuevo, sintió unos pequeños, pero potentes brazos entrelazarlo por el pecho.

Se sintió raro, cálido y placentero, aun así, a pesar de toda su experiencia, se quedó inmóvil. Cuando pudo reaccionar volteó, encontrando a su muchachito dormido. Llevó una mano al rostro de este y acarició con mucha suavidad la piel, deseándola más que nunca, pero no se atrevía.

Hyoga abrió los ojos y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa a causa del placer que esa caricia le daba, Acuario estaba aún más confundido, no sabía si el Cisne todo lo que hacía lo hacía por las mismas intenciones que él o no. Decidió comprobarlo, besándolo en las mejillas; eso despertó del todo al chico quien no hizo ni dijo nada, pero sus ojos expresaban ¿tal vez recelo?

Ante esa pasividad el Santo Dorado tomó la respuesta como un "sí" y comenzó a besarlo los labios, entreabriendo la boca del Cisne para introducirle la lengua. El corazón le latía frenético, Sin embargo Hyoga lo separó sin comprender del todo lo que ocurría.

—¿M-Maestro? ¿Qué... hace?  
—Perdón. —Camus se sorprendió frente a la pregunta y comprendió también que Hyoga no había sabido interpretar sus intenciones y se sintió mal, pero ya no había vuelta atrás—. Me dejé llevar.  
—¿Por qué... desde cuándo? —Estaba realmente apenado. El Cisne se incorporó en la cama tomando entre las manos la cruz que estaba en su cuello.  
—No lo sé... creo que desde siempre. Desde que te he visto como un hombre... te he deseado. Acaso ¿eso está mal?  
—¡Sí! ¡Por supuesto que está mal!  
—Lo siento, Hyoga. —Esas palabras fueron como una daga para Acuario, aún más cuando Hyoga amenazó con llorar, sin embargo el Santo Dorado no demostró su dolor—. No quise molestarte con esto. No entiendo... ¿por qué?... Comprendo que no te gusten los hombres, pero no es para tanto. No llores, no sucederá nada si no quieres.  
—No se trata de eso. De hecho Shun y yo... bueno, pues...  
—Entonces, con más razón. —Camus comprendió lo que quería decirle—. No tienes por qué ponerte así. No me temas.  
—¡No entiendes! —Le gritó el Cisne dejando entrever que ya le había perdido el respeto. Eso fue demasiado para Camus y comenzó a derramar lágrimas de dolor e impotencia— ¡Te consideraba mi maestro, mi mentor! ¡Más que eso! ¡Te consideraba mi padre! ¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto, cómo puedes quebrar eso?  
—¡No, Hyoga! ¡No te confundas, muchacho! ¡Nunca quise ocupar ese lugar! Tú me colocaste en esa situación. ¡¿Qué te piensas, que yo quise eso?! Nunca me preguntaste —gritó, mientras Hyoga ocultaba el rostro entre las piernas encogidas—. Hyoga —lo llamó— lo siento. Eso no quiere decir que menosprecie tus sentimientos. De hecho te lo agradezco, agradezco que me estimes de esa forma, pero no me puedes culpar a mí de mis sentimientos. Te pido, así como yo de ahora en más respetaré los tuyos, que respetes los míos. Es lo que siento, te guste o no. No quise ofenderte ni lastimarte. Es lo último que quisiera hacer... herirte a ti. Te estimo demasiado, pero no como un hijo, sí como un hombre... como lo que eres. —Camus hizo una pequeña pausa, podía ver como esas palabras causaban efecto en su pupilo—. Por eso, ahora ve a tu cama y mañana te acompañaré a las puertas del Santuario y a primera hora te irás.

El tono de su voz había sido duro, pero no había sido su intención, estaba realmente enredado. Al otro día ambos desayunaron en completo silencio, sin cruzar palabra alguna. Hasta que Camus quebró ese horrible mutismo.

—Prepara tus cosas. Iré a cambiarme para acompañarte. —Acuario dejó a un Hyoga muy pensativo y confundido. En su cuarto maldecía a Milo por haberlo alentado a realizar aquel acto deplorable. Sintió la presencia de Hyoga a sus espaldas.  
—Camus, yo... no quiero irme —murmuró. El Santo Dorado no sabía qué pensar, se quedó callado—. No quiero irme —volvió a repetir—. Perdón. Lamento haberme comportado así. Estuve toda la noche pensando... y quería decirte que todo este tiempo fui un hipócrita. —¿Hipócrita? ¿Qué le quería decir con eso?— No soy tonto, ¿sabes? —continuó hablando al ver que su maestro no respondía— Me doy cuenta cuando alguien me coquetea. Así como en quien despierto cierto interés. Quiero decir que noté tus intenciones desde entrada. Ya no soy un niño...  
—Pero te comportaste como tal —habló por fin Camus.  
—Lo sé. Sé que me comporte como un crío. Para mí era todo un juego... el acercamiento, el contacto, los roces... Un juego que me gustaba jugar y que me atraía, pero que inevitablemente se me fue de las manos. A decir verdad una parte de mí no quería que la relación cambiara.  
—Y me lo dices tan tranquilo —el semblante de Acuario se endureció aún más—, jugaste con mis sentimientos entonces, Hyoga.  
—Sé que no basta con pedir perdón. ¿Me dejas enmendar el daño? Entiéndeme, Camus. Te consideraba mi padre, pero ahora... déjame pedirte disculpas con acciones. —Se abalanzó a los brazos de su maestro y lo besó con pasión—. No quiero irme —susurró.  
—No te vayas, entonces —dijo Acuario susurrándole en el oído. Lo abrazó con fuerza por la cintura y lo arrastró a su cama— Mi muchachito... te voy a hacer mío de una buena vez.

Camus comenzó a quitarle la ropa a Hyoga y a quitarse la suya, una vez desnudos se incorporó para observar aquella maravilla. El Cisne se sentía acalorado y Acuario solo sonrió al ver esa postura tan tierna y excitante. El Santo Dorado comenzó a cubrirle de besos el cuerpo, no dejó un solo rincón por descubrir, el rubio se estremecía de pies a cabeza con cada lamida y lengüetazo que su maestro le daba.

Camus se ocupó con especial hincapié con el miembro del Cisne, quien comenzó a decir un montón de guarradas en su lengua materna, inentendible para él. Introducía el enorme miembro en su boca con una maestría inigualable, saboreando ese pene hasta notar que el chico no podía más de la excitación.

—Bien, muchacho, ahora te daré una "clase" especial.

Luego de decir eso colocó de espaldas a Hyoga y comenzó a acariciarlo hasta llegar a los glúteos. Debido a que el Cisne no era virgen, tres de dedos de Acuario jugaban libremente en su interior en pocos segundos.

—Maestro, sea delicado que... —Pero el Santo Dorado no le dio tiempo a completar la frase— ¡Ay!  
—¿Decías? —cuestionó metiendo el pene en lugar de los dedos.  
—D-Despacio... que no estoy acostumbrado. ¡Ay!  
—Aún falta más de la mitad; paciencia que ya entrará todo —dijo y el Cisne movió las caderas presa de la excitación— ¡Tranquilo! Que ya falta poco. Te gusta, ¿eh? Te gusta mucho, se nota.

Camus comenzó a besarle el cuello y la espalda, aspirando el perfume de su piel junto con el aroma característico al sexo que tan bien les sentaba a ambos como afrodisíaco. Una vez adentro por completo, Acuario comenzó a mover las caderas al mismo tiempo que masturbaba al chico. Sin darse cuenta terminó con la mano enchastrada de semen. Se llevó los dedos a la boca para saborear el semen de Hyoga. Eso lo provoco aún más, tomando el pelo rubio del Cisne comenzó a moverse más rápido y a gemir más fuerte, hasta eyacular en su interior. Acuario se desplomó al lado de su muchacho y empezó a cubrirlo de mimos y de caricias. Eso era el paraíso para el Cisne.

La mañana se había pasado velozmente en el cuarto de Camus. Ya era tarde para entrenar. Los amantes creyeron conveniente terminar con la sesión amorosa para comer algo, por lo que se bañaron, se vistieron y se prepararon un delicioso almuerzo.

—¿Qué harás, muchacho? ¿Irás a recorrer el pueblo o te quedarás aquí? —investigo Camus terminando su último bocado.  
—Mmm... no sé... ¿por qué me pregunta, maestro?

Era raro volver a usar un tono formal, pero estaban fuera de la cama como para sentir tanta intimidad. Acuario esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, nunca le había gustado tanto como ese día, que Hyoga lo tratara de esa forma. Debido a la mueca de morbosidad que había hecho el Cisne al preguntarle eso, el Santo Dorado pudo ver las intenciones de veladas tras palabras y eso le excitaba.

—Ahora tendré que salir. No quisiera que te aburras quedándote solo aquí.  
—Lléveme, entonces —El Santo de Bronce adivinó que iba al Templo de Escorpio.  
—N-no puedo... Es... Es una misión... secreta, no puedes ir. —No se le pudo haber ocurrido algo mejor que eso.  
—¿A dónde va? —preguntó el rubio con completa confianza, pues se sentía con el derecho de saber.  
—"Secreta"… ¿te dice algo eso, Hyoga?  
—¿Va a ir a buscar "eso", maestro? —dijo con cierto sarcasmo. Camus no entendía a lo que se refería su pupilo con "eso", Hyoga al ver la cara de interrogación de su maestro, continuó hablando— Digo... ¿va a ir a buscar "eso" al Templo de Milo? —Se cruzó de brazos esperando una explicación. Acuario se quedó sin pretextos.  
—¡¿Y qué si tengo que ir?! Acaso ¿no puedo?  
—Claro que puede. Por eso no tiene ninguna necesidad de ocultarme cosas. —El Cisne tenía razón y Camus lo sabía— ¿A qué hora vuelve? —El Santo de Bronce seguía investigando— Digo... por la cena.  
—No volveré muy tarde. De seguro antes de la cena.

Dicho eso Camus se retiró y volvió a las cinco de la tarde a su Casa. Hyoga había pasado toda la tarde leyendo, aunque no podía concentrarse en la lectura. Habían pasado muchas cosas y no dejaba de pensar en ellas, pues le había gustado por demás lo que le había hecho física y sentimentalmente con Camus.

Al ver que su maestro regresaba el Cisne se sintió muy feliz y se lo hizo saber dándole un fuerte abrazo, fue algo espontáneo y nada habitual en él. Acuario, acostumbrado al trato frío de su discípulo, le asombró por demás ese acto, aun así se lo correspondió abrazándolo.

El Santo de Bronce le demostró que tenía ganas de seguir con lo que habían empezado a la mañana, pero sin palabras y con sutileza Camus le indicó que estaba cansado. El rubio se sintió rechazado y en un arranque de celos se lo reprochó.

—Claro, no... Usted se quita las ganas conmigo cuando no puede con su amante.  
—No hables así, Hyoga.  
—Pero la culpa es mía por ser tan idiota de creerme lo suficientemente bueno para usted, por lo visto no soy competencia para Milo. Yo para usted soy alguien con quien sacarse las ganas.  
—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? No se trata de una competencia.

Camus se ofendió por esas palabras y se lo demostró a Hyoga no hablándole más por un buen rato. El Cisne se sintió mal y pensó que tal vez se le había ido la mano con eso de los celos. Por otro lado el Santo Dorado estaba enternecido por la manera en que lo celaba su pupilo. Por completo distinto con lo que sucedía con Milo. Sin embargo no se lo demostró, su semblante era duro e inquebrantable como siempre. Pasadas las horas el rubio se acercó muy despacio a su maestro, se situó a un costado y se quedó mirándolo, este lo negaba, hacía de cuenta que no lo veía. Era prácticamente un juego.

—¿Maestro? —Llamó Hyoga, pero no obtuvo respuesta— Maestro.  
—¿Qué quieres, Hyoga? —preguntó Camus con excesiva frialdad, aun sin mirarlo y muy serio haciendo de cuenta que leía.  
—¿Sigue enojado conmigo?  
—Cuando te comportas como un crío me haces enojar. —Recién en ese momento giró la vista para verlo.  
—Perdón. Prometo no volver a hacerlo.  
—¿Me prometes que no volverás a comportarte como un auténtico pendejo? —Esa expresión contrita enternecía el frío corazón de Acuario.  
—Lo prometo, pero no sea tan duro conmigo.

Camus, quien estaba sentado en el sillón, lo atrajo por la cintura y lo sentó sobre sus piernas para comenzar a besarlo, cuando justo por la puerta y con completa confianza entró Milo sosteniendo una bolsa.

—¡Milo! ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Camus muy curioso; no era raro que Milo lo visitara, pero presentía algo raro, y proviniendo ese sentimiento de Escorpio era de seguro que algo se traía entre manos.  
—¿Qué? ¿No puedo visitarlos?  
—S-Sí, por supuesto. —Camus trató de incorporarse, pero Hyoga por lo visto no tenía intenciones de levantarse de la falda de su maestro— ¿Qué traes ahí? —Siguió investigando Acuario para ver las verdaderas intenciones de Escorpio.  
—La cena —contestó con tono de obviedad y sonrió.  
—¿La cena?  
—Sí, vine a cenar con ustedes. Es que hoy me sentía un poco... solo, ¿saben? Y eso es feo, digo... sentirse solo. Nada más quería un poco de compañía esta noche —dijo mirando y sonriéndole al Cisne. Un destello apareció en sus ojos, Camus creía saber por qué Milo estaba allí. ¡Qué raro, qué casualidad que justo apareciera a cenar luego de que hacía un par de horas atrás, le había contado lo sucedido con el Cisne! Camus miró a su pareja entre ojos y este respondió con una mueca de morbosidad, para luego hacerse el inocente— ¿Me ayudan a cocinar? Hoy se me antoja ensalada rusa. —Milo entró con desfachatez a la cocina.

Hyoga y Camus se miraron y lo siguieron para ayudarlo con la cena. En el aire se respiraba un aroma a deseo, el ambiente estaba muy cargado y Escorpio más cariñoso que lo normal, eso al Cisne lo volvía loco de celos, cuando quería era posesivo el muchacho. Acuario, a pesar de sentirse incómodo, no podía evitar disfrutar de los besos furtivos, los abrazos y toqueteos que al paso su amante le daba.

Si había una persona en la tierra por la que Camus perdía la cabeza, esa persona sin duda era Milo. Y no podía luchar contra ese deseo que le provocaba el experto Santo de cabellos azules, ya a esa altura Acuario había interpretado las intenciones de él.

Mientras cocinaban en la cocina Hyoga tenía que tolerar la escena que se le presentaba ante sus ojos. Milo abrazando a Camus por la cintura, Milo besando el cuello de Camus mientras este cortaba las verduras, Milo apoyándole el miembro a Camus mientras este revolvía la sartén, Milo rozando levemente el trasero de Camus al paso... Y así un sin fin de situaciones más. Hasta que la situación se volvió insostenible.

Acuario intentaba apaciguar los arrebatos de su amante, pero era más fuerte que él. Cada vez las caricias, los besos, los lengüetazos y los toques eran más osados. Fue recién cuando Camus sintió el miembro duro de Escorpio en los glúteos que reaccionó.

—¡Milo, contrólate! Está Hyoga —susurró lo último al mismo tiempo que una leve sonrisa de placer surcaba sus labios.  
—¿Qué? ¿No te gusta? —cuestionó Milo mientras le mordisqueaba el cuello.  
—Mmm... —no pudo evitar gemir apenas— ahora no, más tarde.  
—Me dio mucha hambre. —La voz de Escorpio estaba cargada de deseo—. No puedo esperar la comida. —Y mirando a Hyoga, quien estaba preparando la salsa haciendo de cuenta que no prestaba atención, agregó— ¡Qué ganas tengo de comerme una ensalada rusa!   
Milo volteó a su amante poniéndole de frente y lo sentó en la mesada al mismo tiempo que buscaba bajarle los pantalones. Camus se dejaba hacer, no podía evitarlo pues era Milo, _su_ Milo. Por algún motivo, a pesar de querer huir de allí, el Cisne se quedó mirando la escena con aparente neutralidad y desinterés en lo que ocurría, sin embargo, a pesar de los celos secretos que le causaba ver como su maestro disfrutaba de aquello con locura, no pudo evitar la incipiente erección que sentía venir. En realidad el rostro de su maestro cargado de lujuria fue lo que produjo eso en Hyoga. Camus nunca había sido tan expresivo como en aquel momento.

Milo masturbaba a su amante al mismo tiempo que le lamía el cuello, al poco tiempo logró hacerlo eyacular. Escorpio llevó esos dedos sucios a la boca de Camus y lo obligó a lamerlos hasta limpiar todo rastro de semen. Recién ahí, Acuario reparó en la situación. Hyoga estaba observando. Y aún era un niño. Para él era su muchachito. Milo notó eso en los ojos de su pareja.

—Ve, Camus. No lo dejes así al pobre niño. Mira qué dura tiene la verga... le debe de doler —incitó. Camus, sin pantalones y con el miembro de vuelta duro se incorporó de la mesada al mismo tiempo que se quitaba la camisa para quedar por completo desnudo—.Compórtate como lo que eres y ve. —Acuario obedeció y se acercó hasta Hyoga—. Ahora introduce su miembro en tu boca y demuéstrale el verdadero placer. —Las palabras de Milo eran por demás excitantes y provocadoras para los oídos del maestro y del discípulo.

Precavidamente y considerando que no iban a cenar, Escorpio apaga todas las hornallas, mientras Camus se arrodillaba frente al Cisne. Hyoga podía ver la entrega sumisa de su maestro, podía ver la obediencia en cada gesto: lo que Milo decía, él lo hacía sin protestar y sin hablar más de lo necesario. Eso excitaba al rubio.

Acuario liberó el miembro de su pupilo del encierro y se lo introdujo en la boca para saborearlo como si fuera la última vez. Por su lado Escorpio ya estaba por completo desnudo, y arrodillándose detrás de Camus, levantó las caderas de este para dejar su blanco trasero expuesto. Trató de ubicar la punta del miembro en el orificio y una vez situado lo introdujo de golpe, causándole quejidos de dolor a Camus que eran sofocados por el enorme miembro del joven ruso.

Necesitaban lubricante. Milo visualizó la salsa que el Santo de Bronce momentos atrás estaba preparando y sin pensarlo dos veces ensució el trasero de su pareja quien estaba acostumbrado a los gustos extraños de Escorpio, siempre salía con algo así.

Al colocar de nuevo el miembro en el orificio sintió lo fría que estaba la salsa, aun así la excitación era tal que siguió con lo suyo: introduciendo sin reparar en daños el miembro de una manera salvaje, al mismo tiempo que le daba indicaciones a Camus.

—¡Eso es, Camus! Disfruta de la pija que tienes en la boca mientras yo te la ensarto. ¿Te gusta? ¿Eh? Te gusta el pendejo, es lindo. Sí, parece que sí... ¿te gusta sentir dos vergas al mismo tiempo? Se siente bien, ¿verdad? —Las palabras de Milo eran morbosas, pero ciertas.

Camus jamás había gozado tanto. Tenerlos a los dos era el paraíso. Fue el primero en descargarse sobre el piso de la cocina, Hyoga lo siguió eyaculándole en la boca e inundándolo al punto de ahogarlo.

Escorpio se tomó su tiempo: Se movía libremente en su interior al mismo tiempo que le decía un sin fin de palabras que sonrojarían a cualquiera. Metía y sacaba el pene, aceleraba y frenaba las embestidas a gusto, hasta eyacular en el interior de Camus de una manera frenética. Los gemidos se hicieron escuchar en todo el Santuario.

Esa noche no cenaron. Siguieron con sus juegos en el cuarto de Camus, pues Milo no se iría sin "probar" al ruso. Acuario, por momentos, tenía que interceder entre los dos para apaciguar a su pareja y evitar que Hyoga saliera lastimado. En realidad Camus exageraba, pues Escorpio era un excelente amante y el Cisne lo estaba pasando de maravilla, a pesar de sus celos ya contenidos. Milo era insaciable y Acuario no sabía decir "no", eso motivaba al chico, aun así tarde o temprano se durmieron, rendidos de cansancio y cuando apenas comenzaba a amanecer.

Milo se había salido con la suya.

 

**(…)**

 

Los días y las semanas en el Santuario transcurrieron. Tan solo dos meses, tiempo suficiente para terminar de conocer a una persona y redescubrirla. Si es que se puede conocer del todo a una persona, ya que ni siquiera llegamos a conocernos a nosotros mismo.

Hyoga no se reconocía tan posesivo. Estaba muy a gusto en la Casa de Acuario, pero un sentimiento de celos le invadía cada vez con mayor fuerza. Camus notaba la presión de su muchacho y eso estaba comenzando a perturbarlo.

El Cisne aprendió a conocer a su maestro de una forma que jamás imaginó que podría y eso lo volvía muy posesivo. Había descubierto un tesoro y no estaba dispuesto a perderlo ni a dejarlo ir.

Pasión, amor... _sentimientos_.

Acuario trataba de apaciguar la ira que le surgía a su pupilo con cada tema relacionado a Milo. Milo, por su lado, seguía disfrutando de la presencia del rubio, pero cada vez con más escasez; es que el Cisne tenía carácter cuando se enojaba.

Camus consideraba que Hyoga era aún muy pequeño con cada una de esas actitudes tan infantiles. Es que en realidad no imaginaba el amor que en su muchacho crecía día a día por él. Fue por eso que un día se lo propuso.

—Creo... Hyoga... —Le costaba armar las palabras. No era fácil con todo lo que había ocurrido en ese último tiempo— Creo que sería mejor que vuelvas. —Hyoga dejó el libro que estaba leyendo sobre la mesa de luz y se incorporó en la cama, la cama de su maestro en donde había dormido durante ese último tiempo.

—¿Por qué me lo dices? —De nuevo ese tono informal, por eso Camus comprendió que se había enojado— ¿Qué? No me digas... ya te cansaste de mí.  
—No es eso, Hyoga. —El tono y el porte de Camus eran más fríos de lo normal.  
—¿Qué? ¿Ya consideras finalizado mi entrenamiento? —cuestionó con ironía.  
—Digamos que… sí. —Camus seguía parado en el marco de la puerta. Hyoga podía ver lo endiabladamente bello y frío que podía ser su maestro. De pie, ahí, junto a la puerta, vestido de civil, que tan bien le sentaba como su armadura.  
—Jugaste, te divertiste y ahora te desechas de tu "juguete" porque te aburre —dijo realmente dolido aunque no lo demostró, trató de que sus palabras dominaran las de su amante, pero Acuario era un hombre experimentado y al lado de Milo no había prueba ni juego, muchos menos treta que él no conociera.

Sin embargo, aunque consideraba justo explicarle los motivos, prefería que él se fuera así, con esa idea. No obstante el Cisne quería una explicación y no se iría de ahí hasta agotar todos los recursos para quedarse a su lado.

—Piensa lo que quieras. Saldrás mañana. —Acuario trató de no ser muy duro, pero no lo consiguió. Hyoga frente a la desesperación de ver que hablaba muy en serio explotó.  
—¡Todo por ese idiota de Milo! ¡¿Verdad?! ¡De seguro que te llenó la cabeza para que yo me vaya y así salirse con la suya! ¡Cómo siempre lo hace, porque siempre se sale con la suya!

Había algo de verdad en las últimas palabras, pero no era del todo cierto lo que acababa de decir el Cisne, y Camus no iba a dejar que trataran así a su pareja, más allá de tener razón o no. Sin embargo también había comprendido que lo dicho por su discípulo no era más que producto de la bronca, que lo decía sin pensar y sin fundamento, por eso mismo fue delicado al hablar, pero aun conservando su frialdad, en apariencias inquebrantable.

—Sabes que no es así, Hyoga. No digas esas cosas.  
—No te entiendo. Sinceramente no entiendo, ¿por qué te empecinas en estar al lado de una persona así? No sé cómo puedes preferirlo a... —Pero fue interrumpido.  
—¡No, Hyoga! No te confundas, muchacho. No me des a elegir. Esto no se trata de eso.  
—¡Ah! ¿Y qué fue? Solo un juego. Entonces la culpa es mía por haber jugado.  
—Nunca fue un juego, pero te comportas de una manera tan infantil que creo voy a terminar considerándolo un juego.  
—¡¿Infantil?! ¿La manera en que me comporto es infantil? ¿Entonces Milo qué? Se comporta de una manera tan adulta —dijo con sarcasmo—. ¡De una manera tan madura! Para que veas la diferencia, por lo menos yo te respeto. —Acuario se le quedó mirando sin decir nada por lo que el Cisne continuó—. No te trato despectivamente.  
—Milo tampoco. No hables así.  
—¿Milo no? ¿Acaso no te humilla constantemente degradándote como persona, como ser humano, con palabras ofensivas?  
—Eso no es cierto. —Camus comenzaba a incomodarse con la discusión.  
—Cuantas veces lo escuche decir lo "puta" que eres de una manera incluso hiriente y despectiva. _Jamás_ le hablaría a un ser vivo de esa manera, menos a ti.  
—¿Qué? ¿Acaso tú nunca me llamaste de esa forma mientras nos revolcábamos? —Camus trató de defender a su amante.  
—¡Pero es distinto! Mi tono de voz es distinto, mi intención al decirlo es distinto, la situación es distinta. Él lo dice como odiando eso, y en todo momento te lo recalca como para hacerte recordar.  
—Basta, Hyoga. —Camus creía inútil la discusión ya que su pupilo todo lo decía por la impotencia que sentía—. No pienso hablar más de esto contigo, mis asuntos personales no te incumben. Y no quiero volver a escucharte hablar así de Milo.  
—¿Que no me incumben? Me hiciste parte de tu vida y ahora me dices que tus cosas no me incumben.  
—¿Una parte de mi vida? ¡Fue solo sexo, Hyoga! —Estaba realmente furioso, no había tenido intenciones de decir eso, pero ya lo había dicho. Hyoga comenzó a llorar en silencio—. L-Lo siento. No llores. Prometí no lastimarte y mira lo que he hecho. —Camus se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado para abrazarlo—. Detente. No llores, por favor. No quise decir eso —suspiró—. Lo que sucede es que aún eres un crío. Te confundes fácilmente, confundes las cosas.  
—¿Confundir? —Hyoga dejó de llorar, el enojo podía más— ¿Qué sabes de mis sentimientos? Yo, Camus yo te... —Pero fue silenciado.  
—No lo digas. No sabes lo que dices. Aun eres muy joven para comprender algunas cuestiones y... —Pero Hyoga enfureció. Se soltó de los brazos de su maestro y se levantó de la cama.  
—¡¿Y tú qué sabes de mis sentimientos?! ¡¿Cómo puedes saber si es o no amor?! ¡No me trates como a un pendejo!  
—Es un sentimiento fuerte, pero no es amor. Es cariño, yo también lo siento, pero no es amor.  
—¿Tú qué sabes de mí?  
—Créeme, amo a Milo, por eso sé lo que es amar. En cambio lo nuestro en un cariño muy fuerte. Nos queremos, eso es cierto… con devoción.  
—¿Qué, acaso no puedo enamorarme? —El Cisne se tranquilizó un poco— ¿No puedo amar? —preguntó temblando, de dolor, indignación y bronca.  
—No a mí —aclaró. Hyoga se lo quedó mirando, aun con los ojos humedecidos.  
—Mañana a la mañana me iré —dijo con voz queda y se fue de la habitación.

Camus, al ver esos ojos empañados y luego la figura de su muchacho alejarse rápidamente, no puedo evitar que una lágrima le recorriera la mejilla. Se sentía terriblemente mal, necesitaba refugiarse en los brazos de Escorpio como tantas otras veces, cuando se sentía morir de esa forma.

Llorar... amarga y largamente en los brazos de él, con la única persona que no sentía vergüenza de hacerlo. Con Milo sí podía llorar sin sentirse apenado por hacerlo, era el único que conocía esa faceta tan frágil y vulnerable de él.

Camino a Escorpio, Camus se engañaba diciéndose que las palabras de su discípulo no habían surtido efecto, que era producto de la bronca, pero no era así. En algo lo había afectado, pero no podía precisar en qué. Tal vez en su interior sentía que había un poco de verdad en esas palabras, pero trató de ocultárselo a sí mismo y de negárselo. Ya estaba frente a la entrada de Escorpio. Milo enseguida comprendió que su pareja no se encontraba bien apenas lo miró a la cara, y supuso que la causa de ello, como hacía tiempo, era Hyoga.

—¿Ahora qué te hizo? —preguntó Milo suspirando.  
—No hables así. Es que está confundido, por eso se comporta de esa manera, aun es un adolescente.  
—Tal vez tengas razón, pero ya se está pasando de la raya.  
—Sí, lo sé. Por eso le pedí que se vaya.  
—¿Y qué te dijo? —Milo abrió grande los ojos— Seguro que explotó.  
—Sí. Me dijo muchas cosas, ahora no las recuerdo. Igual ya no importa.  
—Sí que importa. Mira cómo estás —dijo Escorpio tomando entre las manos el rostro de su amante para luego depositarle un beso en los labios—. A mí no puedes ocultarme nada y lo sabes. Aunque digan lo contrario, se te notan los estados de ánimo... tus ojos —murmuró mirándolo fijamente— en ellos puedo leer como estás, a pesar de que tu rostro siempre se muestre indiferente.

Milo lo hizo pasar y ambos se recostaron en el sillón para poder abrazarse mutuamente. Camus apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Milo, buscando su consuelo. Uno que Escorpio no receló.

—Lo quiero con locura —susurró Acuario.  
—Lo sé. Sé que es difícil.  
—¿Sabes lo que es peor? Que todo fue mi culpa, y el saber eso me destruye.  
—No digas eso. Es que ese niño, es justamente eso: un crío.  
—Por eso, porque sé que aún es un niño no tuve que haberlo arrastrado a todo esto. Aunque pensándolo bien... me asusta el hecho de que sus sentimientos sean auténticos.  
—¿Tú crees? —interrumpió Milo sin dejar de acariciarle el cabello—. En ese caso me pondré celoso, porque tú eres solamente mío. Tu corazón es mío.  
—Me habló de una manera, y su mirada... —suspiró—. Esto se complicó demasiado, fue muy lejos toda esta situación.  
—¿Tienes miedo? —preguntó Escorpio. Camus sabía la respuesta y como era Milo el que se la hacía, no le avergonzaba reconocerlo.  
—Sí, mucho. Temo perderlo.

Escorpio comprendía, sabía lo que significaba Hyoga en la vida de Camus, sabía el lugar que ocupaba en su corazón y creía imaginarse lo que sentía él en ese momento, pero aun así se quedaba corto.

—Hiciste lo correcto. Es mejor que se vaya antes de que todo empeore. Ya se le pasará y volverá todo a ser como era antes. Ya verás.  
—Sí —suspiró Acuario—, eso espero.

Luego de esa necesaria conversación, Camus volvió a su Templo aun angustiado. Al llegar notó que Hyoga no estaba, pero le tranquilizó saber que sus pertenencias seguían en la Casa. Eso quería decir que estaba cerca. Comenzó a preparar la cena, una cena especial: el plato favorito del Cisne. Era una forma de pedir perdón, pero el Cisne no llegó a cenar, ni después. Acuario comenzó a preocuparse, ya era tarde y ni noticias de su muchacho. Cuando se dispuso a salir a buscarlo apareció de imprevisto en la sala.

—¿Dónde estuviste? —preguntó preocupado.  
—¿Qué? ¿Acaso te importa?  
—Por favor, Hyoga. Basta, no seas así.  
—No te preocupes. Mañana me iré y te librarás de mí. —A pesar de que las palabras eran rudas, Hyoga pronuncia cada una de ellas con profundo pesar. No parecía enojado como antes, sino más bien dolido. Camus, por supuesto, lo percibió.  
—Perdón.  
—Me pides perdón —el Cisne se le quedo mirando extrañado—, después de todo lo que yo te dije.  
—Tal vez me lo merecía. Aun así te pido perdón por lastimarte. Todo esto es mi culpa, yo te arrastré a...  
—No, Camus, te equivocas. Yo quise.  
—Pero se me fue de las manos. No controlé la situación.  
—Los sentimientos no se pueden controlar.

Cuanta verdad había en esas palabras. Acuario quería seguir creyendo que eran deseos infantiles, un mero capricho, sin embargo comenzaba a dudar de ello, empezaba a dudar de que su muchacho fuera un niño como prejuzgaba.

—Perdón por molestarte con todo esto, muchacho.  
—No me pidas perdón por eso. ¿Sabes lo que me molesta? ¿Sabes qué es lo que realmente me enoja de todo esto?  
—Milo. —El Santo Dorado sabía que eso tenía que ver con él—. Milo te molesta. —Lo dijo como afirmando lo que iba a decir.  
—No. Milo no me molesta. Me molesta tu sometimiento. Debería enojarme contigo en vez de con él.  
—¿Conmigo? —cuestionó indignado.  
—Sí. Por dejarte tratar de esa forma.  
—Milo no me somete como tú dices. —Camus trató de defenderlo una vez más.  
—Te obliga. Yo recuerdo como comenzó todo esto y si mal no recuerdo fue porque Milo te _exigió_ que lo hicieras.  
—Es parte del juego. No creo que tú lo entiendas. —Había sido cruel y flemático, no le gustaba que hablaran así de Milo ni de ellos como pareja. Estaba harto de eso, en el Santuario no se cansaban de hablar de ellos dos, y escucharlo ahora a Hyoga ya era mucho.  
—¿Realmente? Y se sinceró, Camus, ¿realmente siempre quieres hacer lo que él te pide?  
—¡P-Por supuesto! —dijo Acuario dubitativo—. A mí nadie me obliga a hacer algo que no quiero. —Salvo Milo, pensó para sus adentros.  
—Entiéndeme. Me da mucha impotencia ver cómo te trata, no me gusta que te traten así.  
—¡¿ _Así_ cómo?! Milo me ama y me respeta más de lo que te imaginas, muchacho. Y no voy a permitir que hables así de él. —Su tono y su postura eran rígidas e inquebrantables, hasta que recapacitó— ¿Por qué demonios estoy hablando de esto contigo?  
—Para ti, Camus ¿eso es amor? Entonces lo mío ¿cómo se llama? No tiene nombre —dijo retóricamente. El Santo Dorado se quedó sin palabras, trataba de evitar que la duda se adueñara de su corazón porque Milo lo amaba. A su manera, pero lo amaba. La duda hacía mella en su persona—. Además si se ama a una persona se la quiere para sí. Si tú... fueras mío, yo...no dejaría que nadie te tomara, serias mío: tu cuerpo, tu ser, todo. No permitiría lo que Milo permite; pero bueno, parece que de todos modos eso lo tiene sin cuidado. Te anda ofreciendo por todo el Santuario y entregándote con cada ser que se le cruza solo por follar con otros. —Hyoga exageraba un poco, aunque algo de verdad había en aquellas palabras, y debido a esa verdad Acuario no pudo enojarse.

En otra época le hubiera dado una paliza por decir aquello, sin embargo, lo dejó solo en la sala y fue a su cuarto para quedarse a solas con sus dudas y temores. Dudas que surgían a partir de la conversación, miedos ocultos que ya venía guardando, pero que luchaban por salir a flote y de nuevo esa dichosa pregunta que se hacía antes, cuando las cosas con Milo no iban muy bien: ¿en verdad lo amaba? Se reprochó por pensar en eso. ¿Cómo podía dudar de eso a causa de lo que le decía un pendejo? Lo cierto es que todos nos hemos hecho esa pregunta alguna vez y más de una vez temimos descubrir la verdad. Lo horrible de empezar a analizar cada hecho, cada palabra, cada situación para saber si es cierto el amor o no. Y si Camus comenzaba a analizar cada hecho ocurrido en su relación con Milo, cada palabra dicha por él, cada situación en la que Escorpio lo entregaba y sometía, bueno pues, no quería pensar... Milo tenía una extraña forma de amar, pero sin duda lo hacía.

Ese, a decir verdad, no era su miedo, su peor temor era pensar que el amor del Cisne era aún mucho más fuerte que el de Milo, si es que el amor se puede medir en intensidad. ¿Se ama mucho o poco, o no se ama nada? Y en tal caso de ser así, Hyoga se iría y él se perdería la oportunidad de vivir un amor intenso lleno de respeto mutuo, porque sí, interiormente, como todo humano, Acuario quería respeto del ser que amaba. Un respeto que Milo le daba a medias, pero que equilibraba con su infinita ternura, amor y dedicación.

El Santo Dorado se quedó dormido pensando en todo aquello, la angustia parecía no querer irse de él. Al despertar vio que aún era muy temprano para llamar a su discípulo, pero creyó que como mejor despedida, podía levantarse y prepararle un delicioso desayuno antes de acompañarlo a la entrada del Santuario. Todavía era de noche y no había podido dormir bien.

Se incorporó en la cama y se cambió de ropa ya que se había quedado dormido vestido. Bostezó largamente y se estiró para despabilarse del todo. Al abrir la puerta de su cuarto lo primero que visualizo fue el sillón y se sorprendió al ver que allí no había nadie.

"Estará en el baño" pensó, aunque le parecía raro encontrar despierto a Hyoga tan temprano. El baño estaba vacío y un temor se apodero de él, un temor que pronto se convirtió en angustia al encontrar sobre la mesa de la cocina una nota.

" _Maestro, siento mucho tener que irme así de esta forma. Le agradezco su hospitalidad y su entrenamiento personal. Más aun agradezco el hecho de que me permitiera conocerlo de otra forma. Tal vez mi actitud sea cobarde, sin embargo quiero decirle que mi huida será por un corto tiempo. Necesito estar solo por el momento, pero volveré porque tengo pensado luchar por su amor. Sí, es verdad, me creo mejor que Milo y se lo demostraré. Le demostraré eso y que ya no soy un niño._

 

_Hyoga. Su discípulo._

 

 _P/D: Gracias por preparar mi plato favorito y perdón por no haber estado ayer para probarlo. Cuando vuelva podrá cocinármelo de nuevo_ ".

Camus se sentó en la silla y suspiró. Tenía tanto por decirle a su muchacho y tenía tantas otras por aclararse a sí mismo. Habría tiempo, ya sabría qué hacer cuando volviera; recién ahí vería que haría, por el momento debía ocuparse de resolver sus asuntos personales con Milo y de aclarar los sentimientos, la duda lo estaba matando. Debía fortalecer la relación con Escorpio, pues… ¿qué pasaría cuando Hyoga volviera a su vida? ¿Se podía amar a dos personas al mismo tiempo? Camus descubría que tal vez sí.

 

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Disc.: SS es de Kurumada :)


End file.
